


Ticklishness

by DivergentElf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff (?), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Shameless mention of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/DivergentElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise really hated losing a bet to Aomine. Because the tanned basketball player loved pranking the hell out of people. (Yes, even Akashi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklishness

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests. Just anything to get rid of this writer’s block.  
> (Blinks)  
> I don't know if Aomine is in character or not.   
> I'm an idiot I know.

"HA! Tetsu and Akashi started banging each other! Speak up!" Aomine crowed triumphantly. Kise groaned.  
He should have never lost that bet with Aomine.  
Otherwise he wouldn’t have to tell the fact that……..  
He was very ticklish. And the entire story of how the only other person who knew it, well, knew it.  
And the only person who knew that was Kuroko. The only other person. Even the great, all-knowing Akashi Seijuro didn’t know this certain fact (Akashi knew about Kuroko's ticklishness and Kise did not exactly adore thinking of how the captain knew that)  
Kise hid this for obvious reasons. Like for example, the demonic horde known as fangirls. They’d murder him if they knew. The other reason would be his crush, a certain Touou ace. (Though Kise knew that Aomine was as straight as a brand shiny new ruler, it didn’t stop him from hoping)  
Hell would break loose if he knew. Ever since Kuroko won over Akashi (a fact Kuroko liked to point out whenever Akashi annoyed the phantom), he and the ace of the Generation of Miracles had been playing one-on-ones against each other every Saturday possible.  
And if Aomine happened to know, well. Kise could kiss his ass goodbye because god knew Aomine hung on to every blackmail or prank material he could find. Like that day on how he played a prank on Midorima by giving him a bento of natto cooked by Satsuki Momoi, yours truly because Midorima had given him a rough scolding that day (he threw the bento after Midorima swore he'd never insult Aomine or even consider his existence for trivial 'fussy' matters) or how he managed to stop Murasakibara from harassing him anymore by giving him yet another bento of salad (again cooked by Momoi) which made the giant stop asking Aomine for snacks.  
Kise hadn’t forgotten that nightmarish day when Aomine dared to wrap seaweed (knowing that Akashi hated it) as a Christmas present to Akashi. (As revenge for scaring the heck out of him one day)  
The poor kid’s face paled so much Kise would have mistaken him for a vampire and fainted for a minute, caught by Kuroko’s arms. After Akashi woke up, his left eye turned a horrifyingly familiar shade of gold and had slashed Aomine's cheek neatly with a pair of scissors, so neatly that it could put a kendo master to shame.  
Well Kise wasn't as scary as Akashi so if the ganguro knew he was ticklish, there was nothing he could do about it.  
And so Kise hid it. The basketball prodigies detested Kise’s notorious secrecy so the million dollar (actually yen but who cared?) question was hanging over the story-listener’s head:  
How. Did. He. Know?  
Kuroko held this secret over Kise’s head since middle school. When they went to the training camp in Hawaii, Kise had been roomed with Murasakibara. Having gotten of the maiubo lover’s antics, Kise had left the room for some fresh air.   
And the phantom had made his appearance in the most well-known way possible: by scaring the hell out of poor Kise by appearing out of nowhere thanks to that low presence of his.  
Kise had yelled in indignation and calmed down soon after. The phantom had been in a playful mood that fateful afternoon and had jokingly touched the up-and-coming model’s hip rather sharply in a way to convey that something had to be talked about.  
Kise yelled sharply again and started giggling to the phantom’s astonishment and it had not taken him much time to put two-and-two together. But to prove his theory, he started wiggling his fingers all over the model’s hip.  
Kise started laughing so much that tears were coming out of his eyes, but at the same time he was begging for Kuroko to stop but as I said earlier friends, the phantom had been in a playful mood. Not to mention it was his secret hobby to torture the model.  
Finally, taking mercy on the poor boy, Kuroko had stopped and had given him a look that said he was triumphant with his new discovery.   
And the thing they wanted to talk about? It wasn't important to Kuroko anymore.

“And that is how, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi was the first person to know of my, ahem, secret.” Kise finished off, turning slightly red.  
“Okaay. But wait a sec, what made you think I wasn’t gay?” His boyfriend asked curiously.  
Kise rolled his eyes. “Murasakibaracchi of all people laughed at anyone who said you were. You’re not exactly open about those type of things, are you? Till you confessed, I had absolutely no idea that you swung both ways.” He replied, giving him a blank look.  
Aomine looked sheepish. “Oh right. Well then..” Here he had an evil look painted on his face and rubbed his hands with glee.  
For the first time in weeks, Kise understood what Aomine and Momoi shared in common.  
Seconds later, Aomine could be seen on top of Kise, tickling his boyfriend to the death on the posh sofa Kise had bought that summer while the model himself was crying and laughing at the same time, whimpering out complaints.  
“Aominecchi! You (giggle) promised you wou- (giggle) –dn’t ti-(giggle)-ckle m-(giggle)-e!” Kise giggled and whimpered the same time. By this time, the cushion on which his golden head was rested on was completely wet and tears were flying everywhere, landing on every ridiculous thing they could land on, including Aomine’s face and mouth.  
Aomine’s eyes sparkled, which to Kise, was quite out of character for him. “Nuh uh, this is gonna be priceless blackmail!” He said, grinning sadistically.  
“Waaaah! Aomine- (giggle)- cchi! You’re (giggle) a mean- (giggle)- ie!” Kise yelled out.  
Aomine snorted. “Almost everybody you met is practically bullying you. You’re just too innocent for everyone not to pass the opportunity. Heck even Midorima’s teasing you intentionally.” He said, still tickling him.  
“Stop being (giggle) mean!” Kise yelled out.  
Minutes later, Aomine finally took pity on him and sat upright, helping his pouting boyfriend up.  
“Aominecchi’s so mean.” Kise whined, pouting. Aomine snorted again.  
“Stop being an idiot.” He said lazily, slouching his back against the feathery sofa.  
Kise kept on pouting and whining the rest of the day as he did the household chores (as Aomine was no good at doing them) about how everyone were so mean to him while Aomine flipped channels on the TV.   
Finally, the tanned man couldn’t take it anymore and when he shut Kise up, that was how a full make-out session began that Sunday.

THE END.


End file.
